You're the First, the Last, My Everything
"You're the First, the Last, My Everything" by Barry White is featured on'' Just Dance 4'' and ''Just Dance Now''. Dancers *P1 is probably an aviator. *P2 looks like a businessman as he is wearing a blue jacket and red tie. *P3 looks like a mechanic as he has a tool pocket. *P4 is probably a student. firstlasteverythingp1.png|P1 firstlasteverythingp2.png|P2 firstlasteverythingp3.png|P3 firstlasteverythingp4.png|P4 Background The dance starts in a hallway with some plants and a door of a very wide elevator. Then it opens and the dancers go in it and start dancing with lots of disco lights, making it seem a disco-style dance floor. At the end, the lights turn off and the dancers exit the elevator in the exact opposite way that they entered. Gold Moves *1st: Raise your right hand up while standing on your right foot. *2nd: This is a wave move starting from the right. Starting on the right push on the player to your right. P1 sort of stumbles. You're First Last Everything GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 You're First Last Everything GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mash-up The song has a mash-up with the following dancers: *Ring My Bell (JD1) *When I Grow Up (JD2) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *Venus (JD3) *Rasputin (JD2) *Barbra Streisand (Extreme) (JD3) *Born to be Wild (JD2 DLC) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Monster Mash (JD2) *Who Let The Dogs Out (JD1) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Step By Step (JD1) *Rasputin (JD2) *Born to be Wild (JD2 DLC) *Rock 'n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Barbra Streisand (Extreme) (JD3) *Monster Mash (JD2) *Who Let the Dogs Out (JD1) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Step by Step (JD1) *Rasputin (JD2) *Funkytown (JD2 DLC) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *Video Killed the Radio Star (JD3) *Dagomba (JD2) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) Trivia *When viewing the credits of Just Dance 4, this song plays during it. *The fourth dancer looks like the dancers from Jerk It Out and She's Got Me Dancing, in the style of hair. The clothing looks only a little bit similar. He also resembles Richard Ayoade. *In mashup, there are only 4 females that appear first in mashup, they are Ring My Bell, When I Grow Up, Only Girl (In The World), and Venus. *On Just Dance 4 the dance starts outside the elevator, the elevator opens revealing P2 and P3, and zooms in to them, then the song starts. On Just Dance Now P2 and P3 are seen outside the elevator. When the elevator opens the camera zooms in the dancers slide back into the elevator in sync with the camera. This makes more sense when watching the two videos. Gallery Just-Dance-4-Youre.jpg you're the first the last my everything jdn.jpg|You're The First, The Last, My Everything 103.png|P1's Avatar das.png|P1 Just Dance 2015 Avatar IMG_20141007_192032.jpg FirstLastEverythingpictos.png|Pictograms Videos File:Barry White - You're My First My Last My Everything-0 File:Just Dance 4 - You're The First, The Last, My Everything - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 - You're The First, The Last, My Everything (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode File:Just_Dance_Now_-_You%27re_The_First,_The_Last,_My_Everything_5_Stars_Gameplay Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:70's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs without alternate routines